Spirit Energon: New Beginnings
by shockman
Summary: Powers? Me? Get out... I don't have and powers..."rnThat's what Kuruo and lots of others thought when they were told... How else would one react if he were told he was destined to save or destroy his family?
1. Prologue

**He always hated Mondays... The worst day of the week for him. Never get to sleep in and school was not any better. And here it was: Monday...**

alarm clock blaring

"Beh? What time is it anyway? ... 6:45? Psh, I have like an hour till school..." He thought to himself out loud and fell back asleep.

"LAZY ASS! GET UP!" A voice shouts as his face is doused with icy water.

"Ptoui! glub" As he gasps for air and wipe my face with his blanket. "What the heck! I'm not supposed to wake up yet! It's not fair!"

"Have you even looked at you clock, mister?" She points to the digital clock which has somehow mysteriously jumped to 7:2... something. He was to tired to look. That and he still have water in his eyes...

"Did you have to use the glass of water?" He moans as he again try to wipe the water from his eyes.

"Well, I called you around five minutes ago, but you didn't make a peep." She says in a not as harsh tone.

"Is there breakfast, Airi?" He says trying to change the subject.

She nods blissfully. "I made you waffles and I just bought some syrup too."

He looks worried and stops wiping his face for a few moments. "YOU made the waffles yourself?"

Her facial tone straightens and changes to that of slight disgust, "I didn't MAKE them, Kuruo... They're the packaged kind..."

He gives a slight smirk, "Then I won't die if I eat them?"

She tosses the rest of the glass of water on him and jokes, "Aw, just get dressed and get your breakfast before school ya lazy little moocher." Then she closes his door as she exits.

Kuruo then began to get dressed. First of all, he had to change out of his soaked t-shirt. His aunt Airi never was one to lose her temper at him, but like any person, she could only be pushed so far. But he didn't mind at all because she was good to him. He could always count on her having food for him and his sister and she always managed to pay the bills. No matter what happened, he felt like she'd always be there for him...

end Prologue  



	2. Bad Morning

As Kuruo left his bedroom, now fully dressed, he went straight to the bathroom. That's where most people go first in the morning anyway isn't it? As he approached the door was already open. As he walked inside, he saw his cousin Rose. She was a little prissy princess to him. Always obsessing about her hair which had never been cut. It was down to around her waistline and was a bright shade of green.

"Morning." He said as he walked in.

"Isn't it though?" She responded only turning her eyes to look at him.

"Does she HAVE to say stuff like that?" He murmured under his breath as he went over to nab his toothbrush. He actually wanted to use the restroom... privately. But since she was in their, he was trying to be polite and decided to act like he was brushing his teeth instead.

As he rummaged through the drawer with all the brushes and things, he began to grow upset. "Dammit..." He thought. "This is always so cluttered I can never find anything." He pushed aside one of Roses many hairbrushes and managed to find the toothpaste, but not his brush.

"Looking for something, K?" She asked. Apparently she'd been able to notice his unsuccessful search by seeing it through the mirror. After all, she was usually in front of the mirror. Who better to understand it than she?

"No..." He muttered almost in a growl. "I'm just... organizing it."

"Whatever." She said all the time she had never stopped brushing her hair. And noticing he was becoming angry decided to begin humming to try and cheer him up...

Unfortunately, he was growing more and more upset he couldn't find the stupid thing... After all, he REALLY wanted to use the bathroom, but instead he's stuck looking for his toothbrush while she was combing her hair...

He began shoving things aside even quicker, but this time he wound up shoving a brush with a loose wad of hair aside. Instead of the hair sticking to the brush, it stuck to his hand.

"Gyeeck!" He immediately peeled it from in between his fingers and threw it into the garbage can. He shuddered. It was bad enough he was waiting and then he goes and gets her hair all over him.

Now she actually stopped brushing her hair. Most likely because his yelp scared her... "What the heck was that?" She turned and asked wide, gaping eyes.

His face began to redden "Err... Something that looked like a spider. False alarm..." He then marched out not bothering to look at her... Probably because his eyes were closed...

"STUPID! STUPID!" He face-palmed himself as he went over to the smell of the store-bought waffles. "Mmm..." he thought, "Finally eat something."

As he walked in he saw Airi was busy washing the dishes and trying to put on her nurses coat. He walked the other way so as not to slow her down. After all, she had to be in the office by 8:15 sharp and considering it was a good 30 minutes drive and she had to drop of his sister at her grade school.

"Kuruo!" His baby sister Melody yelled as she flew up from the table to hug him.

"WHOA there!" He picked her up right as she was flying at him. She was heavy and he somewhat winced at having to lift up the 8 year old, but he had his reasons. He HATED being touched. Unfortunately, his sister had this thing about hugging everything and everyone... Which as you may guess clashed at times.

"Mmkay" Said Airi as she hurriedly scarfed her last bit of dry waffle. "C'mon, Kuruo! Put down your sister. Melody, car!"

Melody pouted "You never hug me anymore..." As he set her down he noticed she started to cry.

Kuruo started to feel bad, "It's... just that I didn't take a shower and... if you hugged me you'd go to school stinking... You wouldn't wan that would you?"

Melody's face began to brighten a little, "No... I don't wanna stink..."

Airi tapped Melody's shoulder as she briskly flew over to the door, "C'mon! We can't be late again!"

She shooed Melody out the door and began to close it. "Kuruo!" She yelled just as he was about to take a bite of his fresh and syrupy waffles... "You and Rose be out there when the bus gets here!" Then she closed the door.

"Why? I'm never the one that's late... It's little miss thinks-she's-a-princess-with-hair-on-her-lip line... in there." He muttered as he bit his long awaited breakfast.

"What was that?" Rose asked who he just now noticed was standing almost directly behind him.

He began to choke on the waffle, "cough I was cough" He smacked his check and drank some milk and then pointed out quickly "Bus is here!"

Rose picked up her backpack and started out the front door, "Aren't you coming?"

Kuruo muttered out between bites, "Amy's dad's driving us again."

Rose closed the door, "I don't see why he lets you come with them to school. You're so lazy and everyone knows you like her..." The door closes.

"He doesn't mind because he doesn't drive me..." He stood up and yelled as she was walking down the walkway to the gate. "AND I DO NOT LIKE HER! SHE'S JUST A FREIND!"

The bus then pulled out. Kuruo didn't care; he just kept eating his waffles. As he sipped his milk he glanced over at the clock on the oven. "12 minutes till school? Psh. That's easy. I could do that blindfolded..."

Truth be told, he wasn't sure he COULD do it blindfolded... The last time he tried he barreled into 3 garbage cans, 6 cars and 2 mailboxes... He knew because he counted.

He finished his milk and washed his dishes. Then, just to be the freshman he was decided to snatch a sugar cookie from the fridge. Airi left a note that said "ONLY AFTER DINNER!" but he didn't think she'd mind...

After picking up his backpack and locking the door he made his way to the side of his house, not the sidewalk. He then climbed up the rack which was holding up the ivy plants around his aunt's garden. He couldn't fathom how his aunt worked 10 hour shifts at the clinic and somehow managed to not kill the plants in her absence.

"Tch. Can't wait to see Rose's face if I beat her this time..." He said as he fumbled through his backpack... "Now where the heck are those stupid...? AH! Found em!"

He put his swimming goggles onto his face and walked toward the edge of the roof. "No stupid bug's splating in my face THIS time..." He shouted as he jumped from the roof...

Any normal person would have hit the ground in seconds and most likely have suffered a breakage or fracture, but Kuruo... He wasn't like other "normal" people. Oh, sure he didn't know where his parents were... Sure he was living with his aunt and two sisters and her own brat... Sure he had no friends other than Amy... but he also had a special gift...

Since he was 12 he noticed he had the ability to control the sounds waves around him. He wasn't sure what the heck he was doing when he first did it on accident, or if it was even him doing it. But after a couple of shattered glasses and bruisings, he figured out how to use them... to an extent.

After learning what he could about sound waves from his textbooks, he decided to try and use his abilities for different things... Not just shattering glass or shooting un-concentrated sonic squibs. He was interested in those planes that traveled at super sonic speeds... He wanted to know if he could do that.

After all, he could control sound waves, what else could he do? Maybe envelope himself into one so he could fly? Or mimic people's voices? Or maybe he could turn his body into sound waves? The possibilities were endless!

Or so he thought... He found out he could change himself into a sound wave the first two theories went bust... BUT if he broke the sound barrier just like a jet would, his cells would collapse from their sonic form and he would fall... which accounts for one of the cars he hit off the record...

After flipping from the roof, the wind seem to not dry his eyes out anymore like they did when he didn't wear the goggles... Instead, he could now see where he was going. "Wow..." he thought looking down."All this time I missed this... it looks so neat and clear. Like it goes on for--"

KLANG!

He was so busy with looking around he failed to notice satellite dish in front of him... After colliding with it head first, he flipped over it and was sent directly toward the ground.

After ricocheting off some other obstacles, he finally came to a stop. After a few moments he came to. "Uhn..." Then he realized he had flown around 50 feet and he took the dish with him...

"Owww..." He moaned as he rubbed the bump on his head. "Hope my goggles aren't--" He held them up only to discover they'd been cracked down the center of the top and one of the anchors for the band had come loose.

"CRAP!" He shouted as he smashed them into the pavement. Now I have to walk... I hope I'm not late again or Aunt Airi's gonna kill me..."


End file.
